Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D
Nintendo Selects |genre=Platformer |modes=Original Mode, New Mode |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo 3DS |media= |input= }} Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, known in Japanese as Donkey Kong Returns 3D, is a side-scrolling platformer title for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a remake of the Wii title Donkey Kong Country Returns, with some additional content. Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D is the 15th best selling game for the Nintendo 3DS, selling 1.52 million copies worldwide, as of March 31, 2014. It was selected to be one of the 2014 Platinum Reward choices for Club Nintendo members. The eShop version of this game requires 17,668 blocks (approximately 1.7 GB) to be downloaded. Due to the large size of this title, some Nintendo 3DS consoles cannot download this title without a high-capacity SD Card. Differences and additions Gameplay changes *The remake features a New Mode which: **Adds an additional heart to the life meter, providing three hearts in the normal game, and two in Mirror Mode. ***However, despite offering an extra heart, Mirror Mode still removes all hearts from every level, preventing the player from recovering any damage. **Adds additional items in Cranky Kong's Shop, including the Green Balloon, Crash Guard, and DK Barrel. **The prices are lowered for the other items in Cranky Kong's Shop: ***1 Life Balloon costs two Banana Coins each instead of three, 3 Life Balloon costs five Banana Coins each instead of seven, and 7 Life Balloon costs ten Banana Coins each instead of fifteen. ***Map Keys cost ten Banana Coins each instead of twenty. ***Banana Juice costs seven Banana Coins each instead of twenty. ***Heart Boosts cost three Banana Coins each instead of ten. ***Squawks costs five Banana Coins each instead of fifteen. **Up to three items can be used in one level. ***Banana Juice only protects against five hits instead of ten, because of the raised item limit. **If the player loses a life under the effects of Banana Juice, they will restart the level (either at the beginning or checkpoint) with the invincibility intact (whereas the original removed the invincibility upon being defeated). **After defeating Tiki Tong, the player can purchase the eight Rare Orbs from each of Cranky Kong's Shops for fifty Banana Coins apiece. **Super Guide becomes available after losing five lives, as opposed to eight. *Any items that do not get used are returned to the player's inventory. Level design changes *The first DK Barrel was removed from Jungle Hijinxs, seemingly to increase difficulty. This change was previously observed when played in Time Attack mode in the original. *The game introduces a new world, Cloud, as the ninth and final world with eight additional new levels; the Golden Temple, originally the ninth world in and of itself, becomes the new ninth world's final level. *In Mangoruby Run, there are fewer members of the Tiki Tak Tribe watching the battle. Graphical changes *Upon collecting all the K-O-N-G letters in any level in Mirror Mode, the red star icon will be replaced with a blue star icon next to the chosen level. However it isn't necessary for 200% completion and it doesn't unlock anything. *Presumably due to technical limitations of the 3DS vs. the Wii: **The game runs at 30 frames per second (with or without 3D), half that of the original version. **The game models' textures are of slightly less quality. **More loading screens were added. **During level/world transitions, the background no longer scrolls. **The "DK" logo transition lasts longer than on the Wii version and the logo takes up more of the screen than it did before. New levels Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D has all levels from the original Wii version, as well as 8 levels exclusive to this version. These levels are all present in the new Cloud world. The Golden Temple stage from the Wii version is also located in this world and is now level 9-9. The new levels are as follows: *Crushin' Columns (9-1) *Gushin' Geysers (9-2) *Spiky Surprise (9-3) *Mischievous Moles (9-4) *Topsy Turvy (9-5) *Tar Ball Fall (9-6) *Robo Factory (9-7) *Lavawheel Volcano (9-8) Other *After a few levels are played in succession, the game advises the player to "take a break," as "they've been playing for a while," much like Super Mario 3D Land, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, and Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move. Controls This game offers two different control schemes. The default control scheme utilizes the . An alternative control scheme, which utilizes the , can be selected via the game's Options screen. Blow DKCR3D instructions.png|Tutorial Pig teaching the player how to perform a blow. Glitches and bugs Shine overlap If players achieve a shiny gold medal after clearing a stage in Time Attack mode and, during the same session, receive a message window advising them to take a break, the window will appear to separate the medal and its shine sparkles. Additionally, while everything behind the message window is darkened, the sparkles preserve their brightness. This visual bug demonstrates that the layer corresponding to the sparkles was overlapped on the user interface elements. Perpetual roll A design oversight in Topsy Turvy, a level in the Cloud world, causes Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to remain stuck on the curved slope just beneath the Slot Machine Barrel as they attempt to climb it with a Kong Roll. If they stop rolling, they can continue moving normally. Nintendo eShop description A Breakthrough in Barrel-Bashing Technology Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D brings you more than 70 challenging levels of ground-pounding, barrel-rolling action, and now it comes to life with stunning 3D visuals for the Nintendo 3DS system. The original Donkey Kong Country Returns game has been rebuilt from the ground up for ease-of-play on Nintendo 3DS, and features local wireless multiplayer to share the excitement with your friends, plus an un-lockable ninth world with new collectible items and eight exciting new levels! Jump into the game in New Mode, enjoy the new ease-of-play enhancements, and find new items to help you during the game. Or, play the game in its Original Mode, featuring the challenge of the original Wii version gameplay. Either way you play, you'll get to rail ride, barrel roll, and swing your way through lush, layered 3D visuals in more than 70 levels of banana-hoarding mayhem. Share your adventure by playing cooperatively with a friend via local wireless, and help each other get past tough spots as you search for lost bananas, puzzle pieces, and hidden secrets. Each level offers tricky challenges, so work together to recover Donkey Kong's beloved banana hoard! Additional systems and copies of the game are required for multiplayer mode. Promotional events On May 24, 2013, to celebrate the release of the game in North America, Nintendo partnered with the Los Angeles Zoo during the Memorial Day weekend, and held a Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D experience for fans. The day's activities included a visit from Donkey Kong, feedings of the zoo's gorillas, and a place where visitors could play Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. The Campo Gorilla Reserve was officially renamed to "Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D at Campo Gorilla Reserve." The actor playing Donkey Kong, Parker Mills, would later sue Nintendo on the ground that improper care during the event resulted in severe health problemsRocha, Veronica (December 02 2014). Actor who wore Donkey Kong costume for L.A. Zoo event sues Nintendo. L.A. Times. Retrieved December 03 2014. Reception Staff Gallery DKCR3D-Kong Group Art.png|Promotional artwork of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong DKCountry3DEU.jpg|Promotional European release date 3DS DK3D scrn01.png|Donkey Kong beating his chest at the beginning of the game 3DS DK3D scrn03.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong riding Rambi in Temple Topple DKCR1.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong DKCR2.png|Free look of Donkey Kong Island Media Names in other languages Trivia *If the player waits on the Portable DK Barrel at Cranky Kong's Shop long enough, Cranky will make a The Legend of Zelda reference, saying, "It's dangerous to go alone. Buy this!" substituting the word "take" for "buy". *In the U.K., anyone who preordered the game at GAME got a free banana keyring to support the release of the game. *In Australia, EB Games would include a red Donkey Kong tie with the game if it was preordered. *This game is one of the four games Donkey Kong plays on his Nintendo 3DS XL during his idle animation in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, along with Super Mario 3D Land, Mario Kart 7, and Animal Crossing: New Leaf. References External links *North America website *European website *Japanese website Category:2013 video games Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong platform games Category:Retro Studios games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Video game remakes